Broken Vow
by Leadensoul Genevieve
Summary: A promise has been made.  What a man would do to keep his promise?  #based on the TVD 3.05 The Reckoning, last scene
1. Chapter 1

**_BROKEN VOW_**

**_PART 1_**

**_"Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear"_**

_ ~ John Lennon ~_

* * *

><p>"Where were you, Damon?"<p>

It was just a simple question but it brought enough pain to his undead heart.

"I shouldn't have left.. I promise you, I will never leave you again."

He had no idea how to cure the scar of her heart, in fact, there was no cure at all. She was too broken to be fixed but he would never give up on her.

* * *

><p>Soon as Elena fell asleep on the couch, Damon carried her to his room. He didn't even bother of Stefan who had made his way back to the boarding house, as long as Stefan wouldn't lay a finger on her, he didn't mind but his brother's presence was different problem. Elena. She'd be upset to see Stefan just the way he was now.<p>

He shouldn't have thought about all those things, he should just focus on Elena now and he wanted to bring happiness in her hollow heart.

He laid her down and put the covers up to her chin to make her warm. She was trembling since he brought her back to the boarding house.

His hand reached her hair and put them aside. She was beautiful, indeed, and no one can deny that.

God, she was so fragile and scared him if he hold her tightly she would break. How could Stefan do this to her?

He still remembered when Elena asked him not to compel her but there was a little hope in her eyes. A hope that someday Stefan would change and come back. He can see it.

Somehow he really wanted to make her happy again which means to bring Stefan's humanity back, well, it was a lot of work. He can't just give up if he want to make her happy.

"Don't leave me, please..." she was talking in her sleep.

Maybe it was a bad dream. So many things had happened for the past 2 weeks, no wonder she would have had bad dreams.

He made his way back to her sleeping form and stroked her face, unwilling to leave her alone even just for a second.

This girl would be the death of him. She had succeeded to make him feel again, she brought his humanity back and she taught him how to love again, even if she didn't love him back.

"Please come back, Stefan.." and there it was, even in her sleep she was begging, _pleading_ for Stefan to come back.

He can't blame her, she made it clear that it will always be Stefan. He was just a minor character in her life yet he didn't mind at all, as long as he can stay close to her and make her safe.

He sat on the bed and held her hand without her realizing it.

"I will bring him back for you, I promise.." he promised her for the second time in that night. A promise that he intent to keep whatever the cost.

He kissed her forehead a little longer than usual as a sign to seal the deal.

* * *

><p><em>First part is done and this is not the end of everything but it'll be 2 or 3 shots actually. I just need to write it down and your reviews mean love to me, so please let me know what you think.. :)<em>

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BROKEN VOW**_

_chapter II_

_"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you" (1 x 19, Damon to Stefan)  
><em>

_"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through a bit" (1 x 19, Damon to Stefan)  
><em>

_"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?" (1 x 20, Damon to Elena)  
><em>

_"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him" (Elena to Damon)_

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon, it was time to live the new journey or continue to find Stefan mission to be exact. Their attempts to bring Stefan back was ending with zero result but that didn't stop them to give up, especially for Damon. He thought that he was the reason Stefan gave himself over to Klaus. If he hadn't been bitten, Stefan would have been here, with the love of his life, doing some stupid human thing but that was far from the truth.<p>

Damon did his best to keep _everything_ under control. Just this morning he found his brother who was about to drain 3 girls to death. If he hadn't showed up just in time, those innocent girls would've been died, and 3 dead girls mean 3 missing people which eventually will involve Sheriff Forbes, Mrs. Lockwood, the founding family to create a party to search dead people and before it happened, Sheriff Forbes will eventually call for Damon but now, their real problem was Stefan's behavior and Damon was the one who can protect Stefan, especially at this moment. As much as he hated it, Stefan was still his baby brother and Stefan would never been in this state if it wasn't for him, for the damn cure.

But tonight, they can at least breath. Elena had fooled Stefan with the help of the gang. They'd locked him up in the cellar just like what they did when he was high on human blood. Now, Stefan was still sleeping since they injected his body with enough vervain.

"Damon, come on"

"Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid" Damon still had the swab in his hand and he insisted to cure her.

It was still hurt when Damon applied the cream on her cheek but the pain was replaced by something else. Something she can't even explain.

This guy who was taking care of her was not just any guy. He was a vampire who claimed that he had no humanity, yet, here he was, helping her with everything in his power to bring Stefan back.

Trying to break the silence, she started to speak.

"You played your part of the plan really well tonight"

"Oh, yeah?"

"You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows" there was a slight of jealousy in her tone but he chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice"

"I was faking most of it"

"So was I"

When Damon swabbed her burn for the last time, Elena hissed in pain. She reflectively grabbed his hand to less the pain.

Their eyes met, it was when she felt butterflies in her stomach. What was it? He didn't just look at her, he was staring through her soul, like he knew what she felt and he knew how to fix her. She knew he could but she would not allow him to do that.

She didn't lose her grip, they stared each other for long enough. Long enough that Damon can hear Alaric came in. He had to release his hand, knowing that Elena would have to explain if Alaric had found them in that state.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before Alaric found them _(Damon referred to the pain she felt as he swab the cream)_

Well, Stefan did come back or forcefully being brought back to be exact. So far, Damon kept his promises, he was still there, not leaving Elena and he helped them to bring Stefan back but was it the real Stefan? Was it the St. Stefan that Elena loved? Well, you know the answer and what would he does to bring him back?

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's pretty short but I wrote it with all my heart and I hope you like this chapter. Please don't forget to review, whether you like it or not, I kind of need your support at the moment.. :)<em>**

**_and I want to thank you to my lovely readers, though I haven't be able to up date it since like _**_forever_**_, I appreciate every comments I received. You guys are wonderful!_**


End file.
